13 flores e 1 grande segredo
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Yamamoto está recebendo flores, e isso constitui um problema. Unohana não tinha nada a ver com o assunto, mas acabou traumatizada. Yaoi. Fanfic participante do Concurso Queen of Hearts.


_Sério, um dia alguém vai me dar um tiro por causa dessas coisas que eu ouso escrever. Sinceramente, será merecido. Prometo ficar parado desde que não mirem nos genitais. _

_Eternas desculpas a quem esperava um yuri. Eterníssimas desculpas a quem queria ver o Hitsugaya. Eternas, infinitas e espasmódicas desculpas a quem ficou curioso e resolveu ler essa boga. _

**13 flores e 1 grande segredo**

- Solicitaste minha presença, Yamamoto-soutaichou-don...o.

Retsu Unohana, apesar da aparência maternal, era uma pessoa terrivelmente racional, capaz de compreender os mais inesperados arroubos de emoção e insânia com frieza extrema. Não que ela fosse uma pessoa desalmada, longe disso. Mas o fato é que existe um momento adequado para tudo, seja para a empatia ou seja para a análise brutal de uma pesquisadora em busca de uma verdade cruel.

Mas tudo isso havia sido deixado de lado e atropelado por um breve instante, tempo necessário para conceber a sala do Soutaichou atravancada com os mais diversos tipos de flores, arranjadas em incontáveis buquês e arranjos.

Surreal, sem dúvida.

- Sim, Unohana-taichou. Esperava que pudesses me auxiliar com... essas flores.

Era mais do que evidente que o homem a sua frente não queria destruir as flores, refletiu Unohana. Com uma zanpakutou de fogo, seria uma covardia extrema. Será que ele tinha algum parente enterrado nas proximidades e queria fazer uma homenagem póstuma? Uma boa possibilidade, afinal ele é bastante idoso. Mas tudo isso? Precisaria chamar metade da Quarta Divisão para transportar todas as flores até o cemitério mais próximo até o final da tarde.

Isso se fosse no cemitério mais próximo. Na pior das hipóteses, acabaria tendo que convocar até os shinigamis do mundo mortal. Inclusive os substitutos, o que não seria algo nada recomendável. Rukia Kuchiki havia casado com Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun não gostou nada, Byakuya-san iria fazer comentários jocosos, Zaraki-taichou iria começar uma briga, Kurotsuchi-taichou iria seqüestrar alguém para fazer experimentos, shikais e bankais para todo lado, Ise-fukutaichou iria usar sua bankai e haveria um silêncio mortal antes que metade da Seireitei fosse condenada a danação e ao esquecimento e... Ok, então não eram flores para homenagear algum idoso ignoto, morto e esquecido. Não valia a pena. Provavelmente eram presentes de alguma alma apaixonada.

Essa reflexão, realizada em 0,4 segundos, permitiu a Unohana responder com um sorriso.

- Claro, soutaichou-dono. Como posso ser útil?

Yamamoto pareceu hesitar por um instante, o que era prenúncio de catástrofe. Sério, o homem era uma maldita arma de destruição em massa na forma de um respeitável idoso, o fato de que ele era capaz de hesitar por conta de algumas flores, supunha algo... tremendamente maligno.

- Chegou aos meus ouvidos que és verdadeiramente capaz com a arte do ikebana, estou correto?

Deuses, ele não ia pedir para arranjar todas essas flores? Unohana acabaria essa quantidade de arranjos quando... quando fosse mais velha do que ele!

- Sim, está correto, soutaichou-dono.

- Apesar de não ser um conhecedor de flores... Não me parece que essas sejam os tipos mais comuns a serem utilizados como presentes. Gostaria de saber se poderias me oferecer algum tipo de explicação para o que elas poderiam representar.

Unohana piscou. Minha nossa, então REALMENTE era um presente. Mas então ele percebeu que estava prestes e demonstrar que a situação a surpreendia e rapidamente começou a examinar as flores, em busca de... algo.

Era de se esperar que não haveriam cartões nas flores, afinal, se houvessem, porque raios a teriam chamado? E era extremamente provável que se as flores estivessem dispostas em algum tipo de padrão quando entregues, isso já teria sido destruído por mãos incompetentes. E realmente, como o soutaichou havia comentado, não eram os tipos mais comuns de flores a serem dados como presentes; quer dizer, puxa, mesmo as melhores intenções não viam uma alcachofra como sendo um presente muito bom.

Alcachofra... Minha nossa.

- É um cardo. – murmurou, começando a perceber alguma coisa ainda não exatamente clara. Yamamoto, percebendo que Unohana começava a refletir sobre o enigma, aproximou-se para ouvir o que a mulher murmurava.

- Crisântemos, campânulas, lírios do vale, camélias, tulipas, narcisos... Essas são as flores das insígnias dos 13 batalhões. Mas porque mandar essas flores em número tão grande?

Então Unohana teve uma idéia. Virou-se para o soutaichou, que agora estava mais próximo dela, mas ainda mantendo uma distância respeitosa. E, terror dos terrores, o homem estava enrubescendo. E PELOS DEUSES SANTIFICADOS DA SEIREITEI, ISSO ERA UM ENCONTRO ÀS CEGAS EXTREMAMENTE MAL PLANEJADO OU O QUE?

Tudo bem, ela não estava na flor da idade! Mas daí a... UM CLIMA??? COM O VELHO!!!???? Quem será que...?

As insígnias das 13 divisões. Gotei 13. Os bastardos de seus estimados colegas taichous e os seus malditos desgraçados de seus subordinados na quarta divisão. ARMARAM! PARA! ELA!!!!!

- O fato de que essas são as flores de nossas insígnias me passou pela mente, Unohana-taichou. Mas ainda assim não consigo entender o porquê de terem sido enviadas em tão grande quantidade e o porquê de terem sido justamente as flores símbolos de nossas divisões. Talvez haja alguma relação entre as flores e os significados das insígnias. Por exemplo, uma suposição sobre os crisântemos, que representam verdade e inocência. Talvez haja uma verdade a ser trazida à tona.

Nisso, Unohana-taichou percebeu que Yamamoto-soutaichou conseguia raciocinar da mesma maneira que ela, embora o fizesse em voz alta e isso quase a levou ao pranto.

- É uma boa hipótese, soutaichou-dono, mas, usando de seu próprio raciocínio: tomemos as tulipas do segundo esquadrão como exemplo. Elas possuem uma certa... impressão de niilismo. Nunca buscar a verdade.

E manter minha inocência. – completou mentalmente.

- Tudo é atingível. – disse Yamamoto, tomando uma das aves do paraíso em sua mão e erguendo-a contra a luz para melhor apreciar a flor.

Cadê as baileyas da terceira divisão que remetiam ao desespero?

- Um lírio do vale! Sacrifício e perigo!

- Mas também amor puro e doçura. Valores antagônicos para a antagônica quinta divisão.

- Milefólios! Lutar até o fim! Virtude da décima primeira divisão!

Ela estava ficando sem opções, verdade. Se essa luta fosse mal interpretada, ela enfiaria a alcachofra, digo cardo, na cara do velho e se refugiaria no mundo real.

- Lutar sem motivos e algo que remete a décima divisão, dos narcisos egoístas.

Íris, deem-me coragem!!!!

- Uma camélia!!! Uma razão nobre!! Entender as razões nobres das outras pessoas e deixá-las ir embora! Como o ranunculus, esquecimento total!!!!

- E ainda assim, as campânulas de sua quarta divisão. Aqueles que lamentam, são amados... estás bem, Unohana-taichou? Pareces ter ficado estranhamente pálida.

Unohana estava no limiar de sua capacidade cerebral. Logo apelaria para o reiatsu e isso não seria nada bonito.

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar, Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono.

- Creio ter entendido algo sobre as flores, exceto pelas alcachofras. Agradeço muito, Unohana-taichou. Peço que vá e descanse, pareces cansada.

Unohana estremeceu. Mas os cardos vinham a calhar. Afinal, manteria sua independência e poderia executar sua vingança. Caminhou até a porta e, uma vez do lado de fora, fugiu a toda velocidade.

...

Horas depois, Yamamoto ouviu batidas na porta de sua sala. Era estranho, em geral ninguém batia na sua porta, a exceção de Sasakibe, que sempre entrava quase imediatamente, acompanhando aqueles que solicitavam sua atenção. Ou irrompiam gritando e trocando tapas e mordidas, para unicamente levar um esporro muito bem aplicado. Enfim.

- Entre.

E nada. Yamamoto respirou fundo e levantou-se, caminhando até a porta enquanto desviava de flores e mais flores que atulhavam o chão.

- O que foi? - perguntou mal-humorado, assim que abriu a porta e deu de cara com o que aparentemente era a metade da produção anual de leucojum do mundo civilizado.

- Olá.

Yamamoto fixou seu olhar mais mortal e furibundo por entre as pequenas flores e...

... viu sua alma gêmea.

- Olá.

- Espero que as flores não tenham sido um estorvo. Receei ter sido um tanto inconseqüente ao enviar tamanha quantidade.

E como se não bastasse ele ser um gato, ainda por cima falava complicado.

- De maneira alguma! A bem da verdade, foi uma surpresa deveras agradável. Não fazia idéia de que as insígnias de Gotei 13 pudessem ser utilizadas de maneira tão inventiva. Estas aqui são leucojum, não?

Os olhos de ambos brilharam por alguns instantes.

- Sim. Esperança de que as outras sejam aceitas.

Gota d'água, alguém?

- Mais do que bem aceitas! - bradou Yamamoto puxando o desconhecido para dentro da sala - E que mal pergunte, qual sua graça?

- Barragan Luisenbarn. - E uma leve brisa vinda sabe-se lá de onde pareceu ondular os bigodes brancos extremamente carismáticos e sexys de seu mais recente convidado.

O amor não é lindo?

**Omake 01**

- EEEEKK!!! O que é isso!!!???

As sobrancelhas de Byakuya Kuchiki foram parar debaixo do kenseikan, mas ele ainda conseguiu manter sua calma costumeira.

- Orquídeas. Ouvi você murmurando algo sobre flores enquanto dormia e achei que seria elegante fazer uma surpresa. Obviamente não supus que estivesse tendo pesadelos, Retsu.

Para total incredulidade do capitão da sexta divisão, Unohana levantou-se nua em pelo da cama e correu até uma pequena estante, folheando rapidamente um manual bastante empoeirado. Depois, com um pequeno "ah" de compreensão, voltou até a cama de beijou carinhosamente a bochecha de Byakuya.

- Depois eu vejo o que podemos fazer com o pobre do cavalo do seu avô, Byakuya. Não fazia idéia que o pobrezinho estivesse com lumbago.

De maneira extremamente discreta, Byakuya colocou um pouco de distância entre ele e a capitã da quarta divisão.

**Omake 02**

- Bara-kun... Uma pergunta.

- Hm?

- Porque as alcachofras?

- Bem... Elas são gostosas e... afrodisíacas.

- DEUSA GRACIOSA, OBRIGADO!!!!!

_Ok, era isso. Kurama, sinceramente, não me deixe mais pegar temas, nem que eu me jogue no chão e faça uma cena. Sério, um dia alguém acaba indo parar no sanatório e ninguém vai entender lhufas. _

_Os significados e nomes das flores e tal e coisa são traduções meia-boca dos termos do mangá mesmo. Confiram na wikia de Bleach. Bastante adaptados, é claro. Até ia fazer uma declaração do Barragan mais elaboradinha, mencionando flor por flor, mas fiquei com medo das represálias. _

_Alcachofras rulam! Digo, cardos. Cardos rulam!_


End file.
